Velma Dinkley
Velma Dinkley (born Velma Von Dinkenstien) is a character in the Scooby-Doo franchise. She is prone to losing her glasses. She is usually seen wearing a baggy long-sleeved orange sweater, short red pleated skirt (or in later episodes shorts), orange knee-high socks and red strap-on Mary Janes. She is seen as the brains of the group and the older sister of Madelyn. In Scooby-Doo 2002 live-action films, she is portray by Linda Cardellini who also voices Wendy Corduroy and CJ. Portrayals Velma has been voiced by several actresses. From 1969 to 1974, Nicole Jaffe voiced Velma; from 1976 to 1979, the late Pat Stevens voiced the character. From 1979 to 1980, Marla Frumkin provided her voice. Velma did not speak in the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo final episode, "The Ransom of Scooby Chief". After the character's absence from 1980 to 1983 series, Marla Frumkin reprised the role of Velma as a guest star in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. Velma was absent again until A Pup Named Scooby-Doo when Christina Lange voiced the role. B.J. Ward voiced Velma in a Johnny Bravo crossover episode. From the 1998-2000 animated movies, B.J. Ward reprised her role in all movies though Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Nicole Jaffe returned temporary to voice Velma in the movies, Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire and Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico. In the latest three Scooby series, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, as well as all cartoon movies made since 2004, Velma is voiced by Mindy Cohn. In the 2002 and 2004 live-action movies, Velma is played by Linda Cardellini. Velma is portrayed by Hayley Kiyoko in the live action TV films. In the new series Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! she is voiced by Kate Miccui. In Daphne & Velma, she was played by Sarah Gilman. Birth Country Velma was born in Germany (as revealed In Scooby-Doo Frankencreepy). When she and her parents moved to America, over the years Velma met and became friends with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones and eventually Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo. Personality Velma is the smartest member of the group and out of all the members she has the biggest fascination for mysteries. Velma doesn't believe in the supernatural and believes that many of the monsters are fake. Velma also cares about her friends in Where's my Mummy she tried protecting the gang by telling to stay out of the mystery. Velma and her Madelyn both have a lot in common both of them have obsessions one for mysteries the other for magic. Both them study and read a lot and over analyze almost everything. Velma is so smart she mentions that she has a book on very occasion. Charater description Throughout her various incarnations, Velma is usually portrayed as a highly intelligent and tomboyishly beautiful young woman with various interests ranging from highly specified sciences (which in the "Scooby and Scrappy Doo" series leads her to pursue a career as a NASA research scientist) or merely being very well read on various and sometimes obscure information, such as ancient Viking writing (as in the third Scooby Doo series "The New Scooby Doo Mysteries"). In Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, Velma is described by her younger sister Madelyn as being "born with a mystery book in her hand". Consequently, Velma is usually the one to figure out the mystery, sometimes with the help of Freddie and Daphne. In the first series, notably "Where are you!" and "New Movies", a running gag is Velma's severe near-sightedness and her trouble with keeping her glasses on her face (usually after falling off while being chased by the villain). When Scooby is too afraid to volunteer to help with a mission, Velma often offers him a dog treat called a "Scooby Snack" as a bribe. Her catchphrases are: "Jinkies!" and "My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" As a kid Velma use to have a fear of clowns but in What's New Scooby-Doo she finally got over that fear. And aside from having a fear of clowns in Shaggy Showdown it is known that Velma is allergic to horses. Because Velma is the brains and is well read in the Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster movie Velma probably admits that she has a book for every occasion. Character background Like all of the Scooby Doo gang, later ret-conned as Mystery Incorporated members, Velma has differing personal backgrounds and histories depending on which series one is referring to. In the original Where are you! series, Velma attended the same high school as the rest of the gang (as stated in the episode A Knight for a night). However, in the second series, the New Scooby Doo Movies, Velma is said to have graduated from a different high school than her friends (as stated in the episode Spirited Spooked Sports Show). In the current series, Velma is stated to be a native of Ohio, unlike the other members of Mystery Inc. But on one occasion, she mentioned she's from Texas. Original Incarnation Early Life As revealed in Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy, Velma was born in Germany as Velma Von Dinkenstien. When she and her parents moved to America, her last named was changed to "Dinkley". As Velma grew, she later met Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake and Fred Jones and began solving mysteries with them. Velma also has a younger named Madelyn Dinkley is brainy just like her older sister but Madelyn loves magic and wishes to become a magician. As a kid Velma use to be afraid of clowns but has eventually gotten over that fear. Velma's sister Madelyn mentions that Velma was born with a mystery book in her hands so she has loved mysteries from a very early age. At some unknown point when she was younger Velma become friends with Aggie McDuff who she would met again when Mystery Inc. had to help her solve the mystery about the Ghost of Finnyan McDuff. Some point in her youth Velma and Mystery Inc. become friends with Arlene Wilcox who they wouldn't met again until they had to help her solve a mystery. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980 Series) At some point, Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo joined Mystery Inc. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1982 Series) Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Season 1 (The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show) Insert Details Here Season 2 (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries) Insert Details Here The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scrappy-Doo Film Trilogy Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! In Arabian Nights Insert Details Here 1998-2001 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Witch's Ghost Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Alien Invaders Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Insert Details Here 2003 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Legend of The Vampire Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico Insert Details Here What's New Scooby-Doo? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here 2004-2009 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Loch-Ness Monster Insert Details Here Aloha, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo In Where's My Mummy? Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy! Insert Details Here Chill Out, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Samurai Sword Insert Details Here 2010-Current Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra-Doo! Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Legend of The Phantosaur Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Music of The Vampire Insert Details Here Big Top Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon In Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon, Scooby and the gang go to a comic book convention. Scooby-Doo: Stage Fright Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: WrestleMania Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Moon Monster Madness Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Kiss: Rock And Roll Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Shaggy's Showdown Insert Details Here 2012-2015 TV Specials Scooby-Doo: Spooky Games Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Haunted Holidays Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Spooky Scarecrow Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mecha Mutt Menace Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Ghastly Goals Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Beach Beastie Insert Details Here Supernatural Season 13 Scoobynatural Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood In the universe of the first official Scooby-Doo movie Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood, Scooby and the gang know their TV stars. Live-Action Movies Theatrical Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Movie Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Insert Details Here Direct-To-Video Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Curse of The Lake Monster Insert Details Here Shaggy And Scooby-Doo Get A Clue Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Adventures: The Mystery Map Insert Details Here Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here LEGO Incarnation LEGO Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Blowout Beach Bash Insert Details Here Videogames Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Unmasked Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! First Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! And The Spooky Swamp Insert Details Here Trivia * In Shaggy's Showdown it is revealed that Velma is allergic to horses. * Velma like the rest of the gang met their first real ghost Bartholonew Byfard Boo in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode called Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner. * Velma has had encounters with real monsters in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle and Ghosts of the Ancient Astronauts. * Even though Mystery Inc has meet Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Batman, Robin and many superheroes in Batman the Brave & the Bold and in the Team Up comics. Velma mentions that comics and superheroes baffle her in Mask of the Blue Falcon. * Velma along with Fred have meet the real Dracula, his wife, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, Gill-Man and the Invisible Man in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle. * While Mary Shelley got the idea of her book Frankenstein from Dinkenstien family Velma and the gang have visited the real Frankenstein castle in Scooby-Doo Where Are You. They have also meet the real Frankenstein Monster in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. * In The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode Happy Birthday Scooby-Doo it is revealed that Velma Dinkley was working for NASA. Which is the reason why she isn't in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries or in The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show or in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. It is also the reason why she isn't in The Reluctant Werewolf, Ghoul School or Boo Brothers. * By the time of Zombie Island Velma left NASA for unknown reasons and opened up her own book store called Mystery Inc Book Shop. * In Scooby-Doo and The Legend of The Vampire Daphne mentions that Velma loves to sing but Velma doesn't sing in front of people because she has stage fright. Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroines Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:In love Category:Detectives Category:Warner Bros. characters